


we'll always have Camp Firewood (or: still crazy after all these years)

by misura



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll always have Camp Firewood (or: still crazy after all these years)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _McKinley/Ben, everybody's shocked at the ten year reunion to see that Ben and McKinley are still together, and that they've adopted a kid. How did their relationship progress over the past decade?_ (sonora-coneja)

[August 18, 1991]

9:31 AM

"We're going to be late," Ben said, because Ben was only ever happy when he had something to stress out about - McKinley would have blamed Susie, except that he still hadn't quite figured out who'd infected whom in that particular partnership-from-hell.

He did know by now that Susie had spent most of her high school career in Glee Club, which was not an excuse, exactly, but it did explain quite a few things. (McKinley had played basketball, soccer, baseball - he'd even run track, for a while, although he'd drawn the line at football.)

(The concept of having tall, buff guys jump on him had held a certain appeal to his innocent thirteen-year-old self; their all too imaginable reaction to discovering getting tackled gave him a boner had not.)

"I bet nobody's even going to be there yet by the time we get there," he said, running a yellow light.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked. "Did you just run a yellow light?"

"No," McKinley lied, his conscience clear as the lake water at Camp Firewood. (All right, so maybe there was a hint of muddiness.) "Don't worry, it's fine."

"This place is crawling with cops," Ben said, looking around wildly in a way that would have certainly set any cop who'd spotted them reaching for either their handcuffs or their radio, to call for some back up. "Quiet place like this; I bet nothing ever happens."

 _Eight weeks of camp - pretty sure_ something _has happened by now,_ McKinley thought, because it always did. He wondered if they'd broken the last body count record yet.

"And we're strangers," Ben said. "Cops always hate strangers."

"We're not strangers," McKinley said firmly. "We're old friends. Hey, if they ask, we can probably still show them that place where we got high and carved our names in the wall." On second thought, maybe not. "Hey, there were drugs dealers here ten years ago, right? What kind of cop's going to bother with a pair of guys running a yellow light when there's drugs dealers around?"

"The kind of cop who wants to live another day?" Ben said. "Assuming they haven't been bribed to look the other way."

 

[11:00]

"Freaky," J.J. said. "Totally freaky, man. In fact, I think I may want to throw up."

Ben looked offended; McKinley reached for the plate of snacks and decided that anyone stuffing his face with little sausages that looked like octopi was, in fact, very unlikely to be about to hurl.

"What're you guys talking about?" Lesley asked. She wasn't wearing a bikini, so both J.J. and Victor seemed fairly comfortable to more or less ignore her.

"They got a kid!" J.J. said.

"Well, yeah," Lesley said. She'd played the flute at their wedding, McKinley recalled. "So?"

"Men wear not meant to bear children!" J.J. said. "It's unnatural!"

"Yeah," Victor said. McKinley wondered if he was still a virgin. Neil would probably know, but, according to the grapevine, Neil was either traveling around the world by motorcycle, or he'd died in a fiery crash while driving one.

"But, seriously, man," J.J. said, slinging an arm around Ben's shoulder in a way that was likely to get him either kneed in the balls or elbowed in the stomach, depending on how vicious Ben felt like being. (So both simultaneously, probably.) "You should've called or something. We could've thrown you a baby shower or something. Hey, you got pictures? Or something?"

Ben looked confused; McKinley fished out his wallet.

 

[11:42]

"Yeah, yeah," J.J. said, "but, I mean, I really wanted to see one where you were all fat and preggers."

 

[13:20]

Neil looked ruggedly handsome and smelled faintly of leather.

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," he said. "But hey, I heard you guys adopted triplets. Cool."

 

[14:03]

"Gene was okay," Coop said. He wasn't looking at Katie, which was probably a good thing. A healthy thing. Meaning he'd moved on, and all that. Maybe.

"Crazy as a ... really crazy person," J.J. said.

"He was in Vietnam," McKinley said. Everybody knew that, of course. Gene'd also liked to fondle the fridge, and his sweaters, and his best friend had been a talking can of Mixed Vegetables.

"He showed me a new way of looking at life, the universe and everything," Coop said.

"Guys?" Neil said. "So long, and thanks for all the fish."

"Gene was mostly harmless, I think," Ben said. "Great singing voice."

 

[15:37]

"Henry's in space," Beth said. "It was a life-long dream of his."

"Wow," McKinley said, because that _was_ pretty impressive, any which way you looked at it.

"The first nine-year-old in space. They told us he's probably going to look like a kid for the rest of his life, but I guess we're all right with that. His dad's doing fine, too. Busy at home watching for some asteroid or another."

"Well, let's hope we're not about to get hit by another piece of space station," McKinley said.

"That'd be kind of exciting, wouldn't it?" Beth said, her expression brightening.

 

[17:59]

"I am not as think as you drunk I am," J.J. said, while Susie started on her third song of the evening.

She was a fairly skilled piano player, McKinley thought. "What happened to Andy?" he asked.

"I think he's a famous actor now or something," J.J. said. "Bah. Who wants to talk about Andy? Hey, d'you know, Steve got abducted by the government. They're keeping him in some super secret facility somewhere."

"Huh," McKinley said.

"The world's an unfair place, my friend," J.J. said.

 

[22:41]

Susie and Gail were making out in a corner somewhere. McKinley tried not to stare, which was easy - train wrecks had never held any particular appeal to him. It was harder not to judge.

On the upside, a Susie who was making out with Gail was a Susie who was mostly quiet.

"Women," Andy sighed, despondently sipping his apple juice.

"Tell me about it," McKinley said.

"Really?" Andy asked.

"No," McKinley said. "Don't tell me about it."

 

[23:59]

"So that was fun," McKinley said. He was mostly sober; he thought he might have made the drive home easily, but they'd already booked a hotel room and paid for it in advance, so.

Ben snored and drooled a little. He didn't look particularly hot, or tall, or buff, but McKinley didn't let that stop him from driving the small distance to the camp, and the still familiar shed.

(The soccer ball was still there, although this time, he made sure to put it out of the way.)


End file.
